


Breathe

by Krixel



Series: Illusion & Dream [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moonfam, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krixel/pseuds/Krixel
Summary: When Ethari leaves for the week, Runaan tries to juggle his duties as an assassin with his duties as a caretaker to Rayla. It's all going well until he gets sick, and then Rayla decides someone needs to take care of him. Ethari loves them both, but his exasperation is real.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Illusion & Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970386
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Rayla to Runaan - It's medicine, take it.

From the open doorway, the warm breeze blew in soft floral scents mixed with the subtle musk of cedar. Ethari stood before it and stared at his husband. “You’re certain you’ll be all right on your own?”

Runaan’s patient expression wavered, but he nodded for what felt like the tenth time. Stepping forward, Runaan adjusted the strap of Ethari’s bag and kissed him. “I train and organize assassins for a living, my light. I can manage myself and one wee elfling for a week without you,” he said. “I will miss you, but you have nothing to worry about. We will be fine. Enjoy yourself.”

Ethari returned the kiss and dropped his forehead against Runaan’s when they parted. “True enough, but your assassins have discipline, and know when to be afraid of you." He smiled. “That wee elfling has figured you out.”

“I -” Runaan started and then shook his head. “Go enjoy your trip with your family and give them my regards. Rayla and I will be fine.”

“It is not Rayla I am worried about.”

“Ethari!” A voice called from the bottom of the steps, and he turned to wave at one of his siblings before turning back to Runaan.

“Go,” Runaan urged him, sliding his hand up to cup Ethari’s cheek. “I’m perfectly capable.”

“I know, and I do trust you. I’m unused to being away.”

“This will be good for you. You deserve a break.” Runaan dropped his hands to Ethari’s shoulders and squeezed. “I love you and be safe. I’ll see you in a week.”

Ethari nodded and leaned into Runaan’s hold, meeting his husband halfway for a kiss. He’d intended it to be soft, a sweet and lingering touch of the lips as they said goodbye. There was no cause for the intensity, the frantic, heart pounding farewells they shared when Runaan left. When Ethari imprinted the memory of his husband’s lips, face, touch so deeply into his mind he’d never lose it, just in case this goodbye was the final one. Ethari wouldn’t be in any danger, was barely venturing beyond the Moonshadow Forest, and so he pressed their lips together with a gentle brush and pulled away.

Runaan’s fingers clamped into his arms and held him as he moved into Ethari’s space. The familiar scent of Runaan, cool earthy notes of the forest mixed with a spicier tang of cloves and sweet roses from their morning tea, drew Ethari forward. He wrapped his arms around Runaan’s narrow waist and brushed their lips together. “I thought you told me to go.”

“Uh-huh,” Runaan agreed, his teeth catching on Ethari’s bottom lip. “In a minute.”

“Ethari, come on,” the voice called again.

Ethari grinned while Runaan grumbled but stepped away. They shared a last chaste kiss. “All right. Your family can have you for the week. I surrender.”

“I’ll return before you know it.” 

Ethari adjusted his bag and stepped out onto the walkway. Runaan propped his shoulder against the frame and lifted his hand in farewell, watching his husband descend to his awaiting family. Ethari’s mother tugged him into an embrace as soon as Ethari was off the steps, while his father looked up and waved to Runaan. Runaan returned the gesture and inclined his head before slipping back inside and closing the door. He locked the workshop and turned to stare at the spacious and silent room. A harsh pain tugged in his chest at the unnatural stillness. 

The forge sat dark and cold in the corner, as it would stay for the next week. Ethari’s desk was bare of blueprints, all his plans tucked away to await his return. The constant clatter of metal and movement was absent, and Runaan sucked in a sharp breath at the physical loss of Ethari’s presence in their home. He wondered if this vacant hole swallowed Ethari each time he returned home alone following a lotus ceremony, if he stood where Runaan did now and suffered the same ache. 

Runaan shook his head. This place, their home, didn’t fall silent under his absence. When he left on a mission, he did not bring the warmth and heart of their home with him. Except, before the thought finished, he heard Ethari’s opinion, and it tugged a worn smile from him. 

Ethari was gone on a well-earned vacation, and he’d return in a week. His husband dealt with Runaan’s far more dangerous comings and goings with a grace and patience Runaan owed to him in return. 

Crossing to the stairs, Runaan made his way up to the living quarters of their home. He’d taken the day off to bid Ethari farewell, and with Rayla’s schooling continuing through the afternoon, the silence bore down on him. Perhaps he could retrieve her early, claim he needed her for important training. He dismissed the idea. Not even a day in, and he was considering sabotaging her studies for company. Ethari had been right in his concern. 

“Read a book, Runaan. You finally have the time,” he chided himself. “When Rayla gets home, you’ll be begging for peace.”

With a task decided, Runaan scanned their shelves until he settled on a book, scooped it from the shelf, and tried not to notice the cold and empty air at his side as he settled on the couch to read. 

_____

Light, pattering footsteps snapped Runaan to awareness, and he opened his eyes. A steady, pulsing ache had made a home in his temples. He groaned as he rolled into a sitting position and pressed his fingers into the side of his head. The book he’d been reading sat open on the floor. An impromptu nap. A concentrated pain flared in his neck and assured him he had not partaken in a comfortable position.

The front door banged open, and Runaan closed one eye on a wince as it ricocheted off the wall. Rayla bounced inside, barely missing the springing door as it snapped closed behind her. “I’m back,” she declared, slinging her bag from her shoulders and dropping it to the floor.

“Yes.” Runaan leaned against the couch and crossed his arms. “I’m certain the entire neighborhood heard you arrive.”

Rayla’s lip plumped outward before she caught herself and turned away. She distracted herself by tugging on her boot. “You’re grumpy,” she said. “Is it because Ethari left?”

“No,” Runaan said, as ‘yes’ rang in his head. “Apologies, little blade. My head is unhappy, but that’s not your fault. How was school?”

With a dramatic groan, Rayla dropped her head back and flung her first boot off towards the middle of the room. “Why do I even have to go? We just sit in chairs all day and listen to someone talk. What am I supposed to get out of that? Can’t you train me?”

“I am training you,” Runaan pointed out, smothering a smile at her frustrated frown.

“I mean all the time, instead of school.” Rayla hopped on her socked foot as she struggled with her second boot, almost tripping over the first.

“I’m afraid not,” Runaan said, tracking her hopping progress through the room. “I can teach you how to fight, but school will teach you why.”

With a last tug, Rayla’s boot came free and sailed across the room, hitting the wall with a thunk. “You can tell me why.”

“Hm-mm. The work I do can’t include you yet. So, make due in your chair a little longer.” Runaan pressed his lips tight to keep from laughing and pointed at the scattered boots. “Now, pick up your mess. Ethari isn’t here to collect your trail of destruction before I get home, so you’ll just have to do it yourself this week.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Rayla grumbled, but stalked off to retrieve her boot from the far side of the room. A moment later she turned, her brow furrowed. “I didn’t mean that. You’re not the worst.”

Runaan did smile then, unable to help himself. “Well, that’s good to know. Tell you what, you go get started on your schoolwork, and if you finish up in time, I’ll take you out and show you a super secret assassin move later, okay? And then we’ll stop at the market, and you can choose dinner.” Rayla giggled as she returned to the door and placed her boots in the alcove. “You could just make us Moonberry surprise for dinner all week. You’re good at that.”

“I think,” Runaan said, tapping a thoughtful finger against his bottom lip. “It would upset Ethari if I fed you nothing but Moonberry surprise in his absence, but it’s not a bad idea.”

“Then will you -”

“No, because I don’t like when Ethari is cross with me.” Runaan shook his head at Rayla’s disappointment. “But maybe, if you behave, I’ll make it for when he comes back and we can have it together, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Rayla nodded once, hard and efficient like she’d seen Runaan do when people reported to him, and tucked her hands behind her back. “So, about that super secret assassin move?”

“Schoolwork first, and you better hurry if you want me to show you that, and go to the market before it closes.”

“Can I work in my room?” Rayla asked, grabbing the handle on her bag and dragging it across the floor behind her.

“As long as you promise you’ll finish it and get me if you need help.” Rayla’s guilty expression pulled an inelegant snort from him, and he tapped her on the nose. “Your tricks won’t work with me, Rayla. Who do you think used them at your age?”

“Really?” Rayla’s eyes were wide with awe. “You didn’t like school either?”

“I -” Runaan said, choosing his words with care. It would hardly be in Rayla’s bet interest for him to disclose how many times he and Lain had crossed the educators of the Silvergrove when they were younger. If it hadn’t been for Tiadrin, and later Ethari, Runaan wondered if they’d have graduated at all. “I did not agree with certain elements, but I made it through and so will you. Now, go. I’m here if you need me.”

Rayla beamed at him. She threw her arm around his shoulders in a hug before taking off towards her room, bag thumping up the stairs behind her. Runaan gave an exasperated sigh, a tug of envy in his chest at her boundless energy. He stretched his neck left and right, trying to work out the pinch from his nap, but with each new movement the pounding in his head worsened. An irritating tickle settled in the base of his throat, and Runaan crossed the room for a glass of water. As he drank his gaze fell to the forgotten book, but he remembered little from what he’d read. 

Attention straying back to the couch, he considered another nap. Rayla’s work would likely take an hour, and exhaustion weighted his limbs. He could lie down a while longer. It’d do no good for him to injure himself while training Rayla. He suspected falling out of a tree himself would not accelerate her education. Placing his glass on the counter, Runaan returned to the couch. He snagged a throw pillow from the middle and tucked it under his head, assuring himself that he’d close his eyes for only a few more minutes.

_____

Two knees landed in his gut and Runaan jerked awake on a choked breath. He snapped his arms out and wrapped them around the tiny terror sitting on him, pulling her tight against his chest. She laughed and wriggled in his hold. “I snuck up on you,” she said, and her giggle of glee went a long way to soothe Runaan’s tender abs. 

“You did, little blade.” Runaan dropped a kiss between her still sprouting horns and released her.

Rayla leapt to her feet and bounced in place. “I’m all done with my work,” she said. “Do you want to check it?”

“That’s okay,” he said. “I trust you. Did you need help with anything?”

“Nope,” Rayla said a bit too quickly.

Runaan lifted a brow. “Are you sure?”

Rayla’s bouncing slowed, and she looked down. “There was maybe one part, but can’t you help me when we get back? Please? I want to go to the market.”

A small voice in Runaan’s head - that sounded suspiciously like his husband - said he should insist they finish her work first, but Rayla granted him another brilliant smile and he crumbled. “All right, but as soon as we get back, you’ll show me where you’re stuck and we’ll work on it. Deal?”

“Deal!” 

“Then go put on your boots. We’ll train first, and then the market.”

Rayla scrambled to obey, and Runaan dragged himself upright. A dull ache met his every move, joints stiff and sore. He wasn’t used to sleeping on couches, but he’d assumed it an improvement from his desk in the Assassin’s hold or the various slivers of ground. His body screamed with a different opinion. Lifting his hands above his head, he stretched and breathed a relieved sigh as several cracks rolled down his back. Better. 

“I’m ready,” Rayla called, her hand on the doorknob. 

Runaan nodded, pulled on his own boots and retrieved his overcoat from the hook on the wall. He buckled his belt across his hips and held out his hand. “Let’s go.”

“Secret assassin, move!” Rayla grabbed his fingers in a tight grip and tugged him forward. “Come on, Runaan - you’re so slow.”

Runaan stalled her long enough to get the door closed before dutifully allowing her to drag him down the stairs.

_____

Runaan watched Rayla balance on a branch. Her enthusiasm had dissipated when he’d revealed the super secret assassin move involved jumping between trees while focusing on stealth, but like all things he showed her, Rayla threw her full concentration into learning it. His attention strayed towards the horizon, where a wall of dark clouds gathered. In the last half hour the wind had kicked up, and it carried with it the scent of rain and a vibrant thrumming energy. Looking back to Rayla, he found her standing with her arms held aloft, walking across the sturdy limb towards its tapered edge. “Rayla,” he called, voice soft to not startle her. “That’s enough for tonight.”

Rayla’s lips thinned, but she nodded. A contemplative look crossed her face, and a moment later she shot him a wild grin. “Catch me!” she called, as she launched herself off the branch and into the open air. 

Runaan’s heart kicked in his chest, and his body moved on instinct, sliding him to a halt beneath her falling body. His arms locked around her as she slammed into him with the force of a charging Banther. The air that didn’t explode out of him with their collision, had a second chance at freedom when she knocked him flat on the forest floor. As Runaan struggled to pull in a breath through his wheezing, Rayla laughed with delight and rolled off his chest. “That was awesome.”

“No,” he ground through a cough, trying to shock his lungs into working. “It wasn’t. What were you thinking?”

“That it’d be awesome.”

“Rayla, you could have seriously injured yourself. That was reckless.” Runaan pushed to his elbows, and when that didn’t cause a collapse into coughing, he managed a fully seated position. He scowled at the still chuckling elfling beside him. “What if I hadn’t caught you?”

Rayla blinked up at him, purple eyes large and bright. “I knew you would.”

“But what if I hadn’t?”

Rayla frowned and propped herself up, the fact that Runaan seemed genuinely upset sinking through her glee. “I trust you,” she said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t - I just thought it’d be fun. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“I’m not mad, Rayla,” he said. “You scared me.”

Rayla sat up, tucking her legs under her and facing Runaan. “You don’t get scared.”

“Is that what you think?” Runaan mirrored her position. They sat across from one another, the chirping of insects and rustling of leaves filling the silence between them.

“Well, yeah. You’re an assassin. You’re strong, and brave, and fearless. You keep us safe. Ethari says so all the time,” Rayla said.

Runaan swallowed hard. “I try,” he said. “I want to keep you safe, and Ethari, and everyone. It is why I do what I do, but that doesn’t mean I’m never afraid. If anything, it means I’m often afraid.”

“But why? What do you have to be afraid of?”

Runaan smiled. He held his hands out to Rayla and waited until she placed her own in his. “I’m afraid of not being able to protect the people I love. I’m afraid if I make a mistake, it could hurt someone I care for. Like just now. If I hadn’t been fast enough, if I’d missed, it could have caused you harm, because of me. That’s what I’m afraid of, Rayla. Failing the people I love and seeing them hurt.”

“Oh,” Rayla said. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, little blade.”

“I’m afraid too.”

“Oh?”

Rayla nodded, dropping her gaze away from his while her hands tightened in his. “I want to make you proud, and my parents. I want to protect the people I love too, but I’m afraid I won’t be strong enough. I’m afraid of being afraid.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being afraid unless it takes control of you, and the only way to know the strength of your heart is to test it,” Runaan said, squeezing her hands back. “But I am already proud of you, Rayla, and so are your parents. I’m proud of who you are, as you are, and when the time comes for your heart to be tested, I believe you’ll be the best of us all.”

Rayla risked looking up at him, forcing herself to stop chewing on her lip. “Really?”

“Really.” Runaan said. “There now, I think my lungs have forgiven me enough to allow me to stand, so let’s head back before the storm gets here. We still have dinner to find.”

Rayla hopped to her feet, and as soon as Runaan found his own, she hugged him. “Hey, Runaan.”

Runaan draped an arm across her shoulder in a loose embrace. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

Smiling, Runaan tightened his hold before letting her go. “I love you too, Rayla.”

“Enough to let me have Moonberry surprise for dinner tonight?”

Runaan shook his head with an exasperated huff. “Enough to make sure you eat more than dessert for dinner. Come on, you terror.”

Rayla dropped into step beside him and nudged him with her elbow. “But that wasn’t a no.”

_____

The storm hit halfway to home, and Runaan cursed himself for locking the workshop as they scrambled up the steps to the front door. Rayla dove through first, Runaan close behind, and she laughed as he wrung out his ponytail on the floor. They stripped off boots and vests and overcoats, and Runaan hung them on the hooks to dry. He’d worry about a mop once he’d washed up and changed. He instructed Rayla to do the same, shooing her off, and dropped the bag with their food on the counter. 

With a sigh, Runaan made his way up the stairs to his and Ethari’s room, recalling the myriad of events. His husband’s words of ‘Rayla isn’t the one I’m worried about,’ gloated through his mind. So far, Runaan had allowed Rayla to skip part of her homework, nearly break her neck, not exactly put his foot down when he’d seen her sneak a Moonberry surprise into their purchases, and gotten them soaked to the bone in a storm. “I - am not particularly good at this,” he said to himself as he pulled his wet shirt over his head. “But she’s still alive and mostly in one piece, somehow. Only six more days to go.”

Runaan washed quickly and twisted his hair into a tangled bun atop his head, intending to deal with it later. When he arrived downstairs, Rayla had not reappeared, so he retrieved a mop from the closet and cleaned up their mess, before moving on to set up dinner. A tingling pressure started in his chest, but he dismissed it. An aftereffect of catching a hurtling Rayla from twenty feet in the air. 

As Runaan plated the last of the food, Rayla crept around the doorway. He turned to her with a smile. “You’re getting better at that,” he said. “I didn’t hear you until at least the halfway point.”

“But you still heard me.” Rayla pulled herself onto a stool opposite the counter, and Runaan slid a plate to her.

“I did, but that’s my job. You must work harder than that, to sneak up on me when I’m awake, little blade, but I have confidence you’ll manage it.” Runaan skirted the counter and claimed a stool beside Rayla. He picked up one of the vegetable buns on his plate, and bit into it with a pleased hum. After he finished chewing, his gaze found Rayla again. “Eat, and then homework, and maybe after that, we’ll talk about the Moonberry surprise you think I didn’t notice.”

Rayla grinned but did as she was told. As they ate, she chattered about her school day and Runaan listened, speaking when Rayla took a breath or a bite. After they finished, he sent her off to retrieve her homework while he cleaned up the kitchen. Runaan worked on washing the dishes, and Rayla read off her questions, books strewn across the now clean bar. Runaan, much to Rayla’s frustration, talked her through finding the answers rather than telling them outright. With a final scribble, and an enthused declaration of “done!” Rayla slipped her books and papers into her bag and carried it to her room. Two plates of Moonberry surprise waited when she returned.

“Let’s make a deal,” Runaan said, as he stabbed his own fork into his plate of dessert.

Rayla, mouth already full, nodded. “Okay.”

“Chew, Rayla,” he said with a sigh. “We eat this, and then you go to bed, and neither one of us mentions to Ethari what an adventurous day this turned out to be, okay?”

“So, we lie?” Rayla said.

“No.” Runaan took a bite, chewing through the spongy cake as he considered his next words. “We don’t lie to Ethari, we just, perhaps forget to mention some more exciting moments. We’re both fine, and there’s no need to worry him after the fact.”

“You mean because I jumped out of a tree.”

“I mean,” Runaan pointed his fork at her, “because you jumped out of a tree.”

“Would it really worry him?”

“It worried me, Rayla, so yes, it would concern him a great deal.”

Rayla’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t want to worry you both. I’m sorry.”

Runaan tilted his head and reached across to clasp her shoulder, gaining her attention. “It’s all forgiven, little blade, just try to be more careful.”

“I will. I promise.”

“I believe you.”

With his forgiveness well in hand, Rayla’s fork made a valiant attempt to cross their plate boundary and snare extra Moonberry surprise from him, but Runaan fought her off with a flick of his wrist, and lifted the plate above her head. “You’ve had enough sugar, little one. It’s time to get ready for bed.”

“But I’m not tired,” Rayla said, making a convincing argument a moment later as she yawned.

Runaan smiled. “Even so, it’s well past your bedtime.”

“Fine,” Rayla said. “Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“Absolutely not.” Runaan flicked Rayla’s ear as she jumped up and darted past him. “Goodnight, Rayla.”

“Goodnight, Runaan!” she called as she vanished up the stairs once more.

_____

Runaan woke before the sun, an extra pressure beneath his eyes joining the weight of congestion in his chest. He swallowed and winced at the prickling sensation of tumbling needles down his throat. His joints proved their lack of independence when they too ached and throbbed as he staggered to his feet. A day without Ethari and his body was in rebellion. Regardless, Rayla needed breakfast, and they had postponed his duties only for the previous day. 

Twenty minutes later, he emerged in a cloud of steam, his condition mildly improved. The pressure had receded to a bearable degree, and his headache offered but a minor annoyance. Down the hall, Rayla’s room was dark. She wouldn’t need to be awake for an hour yet, and Runaan hoped whatever misery plagued him had not extended to her. 

In the kitchen, he shuffled through cabinets until he found the leaves for his morning tea, dumping a spoonful into a mug. While he waited on the water to boil, Runaan diced several fruits, toasted bread, and set out the jam and butter spread. He wasn’t as adept in the kitchen as Ethari, but Rayla wouldn’t starve.

The kettle whistled, and Runaan snatched it from the flame. By the time his tea finished steeping he was all but lying on the counter blinking spots from his vision. “Are you all right?”

Runaan startled, eyes snapping open at the small voice behind him. He looked at Rayla as he swallowed his heartbeat and nodded. “Fine.”

“I got you again, and this time you were awake.” Rayla rubbed sleep from her eyes and wandered towards him. “And I wasn’t even trying.”

Runaan ignored that disturbing realization and tried to decide if he’d been unfocused or fallen asleep standing. Neither option left a positive feeling in his chest. “Yes, you did. Sorry if I woke you. Are you hungry?”

Rayla nodded and climbed onto the stool she’d occupied the previous night. Runaan set a plate in front of her and poured a glass of juice while she picked at the fruit. Ethari carried the conversation in the mornings, so Rayla ate in silence while Runaan sipped at his tea and fought with the pain reasserting itself in his head. When Rayla hopped off the stool and headed back to her room to get ready, Runaan cleaned up and returned to his own room to pull on the rest of his gear. 

Rayla waited by the door for him, bag secured over both shoulders and twirling a pencil. The school was near their home, and he never worried about her safety on the walk, but it was also on the way to the Assassin’s hold. So, on mornings he didn’t have to be in before dawn, he’d walk with her. “Do you have everything? Bag? Lunch? Homework?”

Rayla tossed her head back with a loud groan and said, “Yes, mom.”

Runaan rolled his eyes and nudged her towards the door with a hand between her shoulder blades. “Then move it along, daughter.”

As they reached the front entrance of the school, Rayla paused and looked up at him. She chewed on her bottom lip. “Will you be home after school?”

“Not immediately. When you get home, just start on your work and I’ll be there by dinner, okay? I promise. I’m keeping things short this week, so you won’t be alone for too long.” He dropped into a crouch to better see Rayla. “I can see if Milla will watch you and I can pick you up after I’m done.”

Rayla shook her head. Emphatically. “I’ll be fine by myself.”

Runaan chuckled and reached out to ruffle her hair. His smile widened when she scowled and batted his hand away. “I thought that might be the case,” he said. “All right, be good today. I’ll see you tonight.”

Rayla was still trying to straighten the mess he’d made of her hair as she scrambled towards the front door, shooting him a last glare on her way. Runaan waved, took a moment to brace himself, and then straightened back to his feet. The world tilted and spun, and he closed his eyes until his balance returned. This was going to be a long day.

_____

The week did not improve. By the next morning, the unrelenting congestion had turned into a rattling cough and his ears popped with every swallow. He spent the day downing tea by the gallons and ignoring the looks his team sent him when they thought his attention lie elsewhere. After the fifth raised eyebrow from Andromeda, Runaan dropped the file he was reading and glared at them. “Is there something you all would like to say?”

Heads turned in every direction but his as his team scrambled to find anything to do that involved not answering his question. He clasped his fingers together on the desk and kept staring. Callisto, with an annoyed sigh at his comrades, met his boss’ expectant gaze “Ethari’s gone this week, isn’t he?”

“And?”

“And,” Callisto said, drawing the word out, “you should stop by the medical building and get something for that cough before you go home today.”

Runaan’s brow furrowed, and he braced himself for the irritation bound to arise at his next question. “That has to do with my husband being gone, how?”

Callisto ducked his head, but Runaan saw his grin. “Because if he were here, you’d be at home and have half a bottle of medicine poured down your throat by now. Someone has to look out for you in his absence, because you’re not going to do it.”

Runaan’s back stiffened and he flattened his hands on his desk as they threatened to ball into fists. “Are you implying I can’t take care of myself?”

“No,” Callisto said, with enough force and sincerity that it cooled the heat of Runaan’s anger. “I imply that you don’t, not that you’re incapable. I know you’re looking after Rayla these days, and I’m just reminding you to spare a bit for yourself, that’s all. It’s out of care for you, boss.”

Runaan leveled his glare at Callisto for a few seconds longer before he sighed and shook his head. Lifting the file he’d been reading, all he said was, “get back to work.”

_____

The next two days blurred together in a montage of aching joints, gasping breaths, and blinding headaches. He stumbled through his tasks in a haze, not even bothering to reprimand the growing concern from his team. After pausing a demonstration for the third time to catch his breath, Runaan assigned Andromeda and Skor to lead combat training for the rest of the week, and summoned both Ram and Callisto to help whittle down the never-ending stack of mission reports, requests, performance reviews, and complaints.

Runaan walked down the hallway to his office, but stopped and buried his face in his elbow as another fit of coughs demanded his full attention. When the bout subsided, he made it to his doorway and frowned. Callisto stood in the center, arms outstretched to either side, blocking the entrance. Runaan blinked. “Excuse me?”

“No.”

Runaan’s brow arched, and his chin dipped. “Excuse me.”

Over Callisto’s shoulder, Ram ducked his head with an alarmed expression, his muscles tensing in case he needed to intervene. Callisto held his ground. “If I didn’t know you’d break my wrist, I’d feel your forehead to prove my point, but you’re flushed, you can hardly stand up, and I’ve spent the last three days waiting for a lung to land on your desk. It’s the end of the week. Call it an early day and go home, boss.”

“I still have work to do,” Runaan said, voice too calm, each word enunciated with precision. “Move, Callisto. I won’t ask again.”

“Come on, Runaan,” Callisto said, giving in to frustration and forgoing formality. “You look terrible. You sound terrible, and honestly, we don’t need you for what’s left. You assigned teams and missions. You managed the performance reviews that needed looked at, and Ram and I can deal with the complaints. You shouldn’t be bothering with them, anyway.”

“Callisto.”

Ignoring the warning note in Runaan’s voice, Callisto plowed on using the only card he thought might persuade Runaan and hopefully prevent his boss from knocking him ass over tea kettle in the next few seconds, sick or not. “Ethari comes home, what? Day after tomorrow? Is he going to be happy to find you like this? He’ll never want to leave again. If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for him and Rayla.”

Runaan stilled, expression going blank enough that Callisto took a step back in anticipation of violence. Something very much like rage trembled in Runaan’s chest, but guilt tempered its edge. Callisto wasn’t exactly wrong. Runaan had noticed, between her scribbled homework and their subdued dinners, Rayla’s growing concern. She’d started doing her work in the living room at night, sitting on the floor at the coffee table while he read or worked, her purple eyes flickering his way with every muffled cough or choked breath. She hugged him with more frequency, for no reason other than them sharing the same space, and her little arms clung tight. Runaan sighed. “Fine. You’re right.”

“I - really?”

Runaan’s eyes narrowed, but he brushed passed Callisto and headed for his desk to pack his things. “Yes, this one time.” Runaan retrieved his bowblade from beside his desk and slung it across his chest, and then he leveled an intense look at Callisto, not quite anger but far from friendly. “And never use my husband or daughter against me again.”

Callisto ducked his head, nodding hard. “Yes, sir. I apologize.”

“Good. Then I’ll see you next week.”

_____

Runaan woke with a singular determination to crawl out of bed and make Rayla breakfast. So, he could do nothing but stand at the bottom of the stairs and blink when he saw she’d gotten up early and attempted to do the same for him. “Rayla, what is this?”

Rayla jumped, grabbing for the counter as she’d been stretching on her tiptoes to reach the shelf with the jam. She whirled towards him and tucked her hands behind her back, gnawing on her lip. “I wanted to help. You’ve been tired all week, and I wanted to do something for you.”

“Oh, Rayla,” Runaan said, expression going soft. “This is very sweet. Thank you.”

Rayla glanced up at him with bright eyes. “You’re welcome.”

Runaan chuckled and crossed to the kitchen. He scooped her up around the waist and lifted her to reach the jam. Together they finished arranging the meal, her stealing pieces of fruit from under his knife, and him swiping a line of jelly down her nose for it. When Rayla scampered off to clean the offending fruit spread from her face, Runaan leaned hard on the counter and fell into the coughs pressing relentlessly against his chest. By the time Rayla returned, he sat on a stool sipping tea.

Halfway through breakfast, Rayla set her toast down, her face serious. “Runaan?”

Runaan placed his own slice of fruit aside and lifted a brow. “Yes?”

“Can we go to the adoraburr field today?” Rayla presented the question will all the solemnity of a world-weary assassin. 

Runaan bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to stall his laughter. “For what purpose, little blade,” he asked, playing into her dignified demonstration.

“It’s a secret mission.”

“Oh?”

Rayla nodded. “It won’t take long. I know you’re not well.”

Runaan reached out and mused her hair, breaking the illusion of tension while Rayla swatted at him and giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m well enough. Finish your breakfast, and we can go out on your secret mission.”

Rayla scarfed down the rest of her toast, slowing only a little at Runaan’s reprimand to chew, and then leapt from her stool and raced towards her room. Runaan watched her go, blinking. He suspected he knew what her self-appointment secret mission was, given Ethari’s imminent return, and since he’d been lackluster in his duties to her most of the week, there was no harm in humoring her. He could manage a few hours upright and outside. 

Several minutes later they both stood in the front hall. Runaan had foregone his bowblade, instead tucking two long knives into the belt around his hips, and Rayla carried a bag over one shoulder that was nearly as large as her. Runaan swallowed a smile and put his hand on the doorknob. “All set, little one?”

“Yep. Let’s go.”

“Then Rayla’s super secret mission has officially commenced. Phase one: infiltrate adoraburr's lair,” Runaan said, dropping his voice into a whisper as he cracked open the door. “Command is yours, little blade.”

They crossed the Silvergrove, and walked through the illusion barrier, while Runaan muffled his coughing and tried to keep pace with the hyper elfling darting through the forest. The sunbeams breaking through the tree tops marked their destination, and Runaan stepped into the field to find Rayla already in the middle of it, with a collection of adoraburrs braceleted around her wrist. She spotted him and grinned. “Phase one complete.”

Runaan inclined his head, one side of his mouth tugging upward. “Indeed. Adoraburr field infiltrated. What’s phase two?”

Rayla pointed to the base of a tree where one beam of sunlight concentrated its effort. “You sit, while I gather my supplies.”

“Your supplies?”

“Sit,” Rayla demanded again.

Runaan held his hands up in surrender and did as he was told. He settled his back against the curved trunk and the warmth of the sun washed over him. This phase of her secret mission earned his appreciation, and he closed his eyes. Occasionally, he cracked one open to make sure Rayla was within sight, but otherwise left her to collecting. 

After an hour, maybe longer, Rayla dropped to the ground beside him, bag clutched close. “I found just about everything.”

“Just about?”

“Uh-huh. I need a star plum.”

“Ah,” Runaan said, suspicions confirmed that she was putting together gifts for Ethari. “Well, we should be able to find one on our way back.”

They were on the border of the Silvergrove when Rayla pointed up at a tree. He followed her gesture and saw three star plums hanging above their heads. His eyes tracked nearby trees as he gauged distance against his readiness. Even sick, he should be able to climb a tree with little effort. Before he could make the jump, Rayla tugged on his hand and held up her bag. “Will you hold this for me?”

“I - are you going after it?”

“I want to try. It needs to be from me.” Rayla stared up at the star plums, far above her head, and nibbled her lip. “You’ll catch me if I fall though?”

“Always,” Runaan said, and took her bag.

Rayla hopped into a nearby tree, making her way up where the bark was roughest. He tracked her movements, walking below, afraid his sluggish instincts wouldn’t be enough if she slipped. At the edge of a branch, Rayla jumped across to the star plum tree, throwing her arms out for balance. She swayed, and Runaan tensed, but then she dropped onto her stomach and shimmied over towards one of the fruit. The branch bowed, and Runaan’s breath stuttered for a reason that had nothing to do with his cold. Rayla clung to the branch until it stopped swaying, plucked the fruit, and scurried backwards towards the trunk. A few deft leaps, and she crossed to the other tree and scaled back to stand beside him. She presented the star plum to him with a flourish. “I did it!”

“Yes, you did.” Runaan took the fruit and tucked it safely within the bag before handing it to her. “You were very impressive.”

Rayla’s grin widened with pride. “You mean it?”

“Of course, I do. Ready to go home?”

“Uh-huh,” Rayla said, falling into step beside him as they headed back towards the Silvergrove. “I still have to do Phase Three.” 

_____

As soon as they returned home, Rayla scrambled free of her boots and headed for the kitchen with her bag. She paused in the doorway and looked at Runaan. “Go away.”

“What?” He was midway through removing his own shoes and sent her an arched look. 

“Phase Three is private,” she said, that solemn determination on her face. “You should go rest, anyway. I heard you trying not to cough all afternoon.”

“I’m fine, Rayla,” he assured her, undercut a moment later by another bout of coughing that left him leaning a shoulder into the door. He amended with, “I’m just a little under the weather. It’s nothing to worry about.”

Rayla hadn’t quite mastered the eyebrow of disbelief, but her effort was valiant enough for Runaan to recognize. He didn’t imagine his amusement was her intended goal, so he swallowed the laugh and schooled his features into mild curiosity. “If I leave you alone for Phase Three, will you promise to be careful?”

“If I promise to be careful, will you go lie down and rest?” She shot back.

Runaan pinched the bridge of his nose, but nodded. “Fine. I’ll go lie down. You have an hour to make your mess, and then I’m coming back down. End of bargaining.”

Rayla pouted but relented. Runaan buried the temptation to spy on her, and as much as he hated to admit it, the idea of falling back into bed was blissful. Their excursion to the adoraburr field, brief as it was, drained the little energy he’d recovered. The pounding in his head nearly double his vision, and his ribs ached from the incessant coughing. The flush across his cheeks, which he’d dismissed as the warmth from the sun, also remained.

Glass clattered on the countertop and he paused his step, but when nothing shattered, he continued into his room and closed the door. As long as Rayla didn’t cut herself, he couldn’t muster the energy to care if she broke anything. Tugging off his clothes, Runaan sent a wistful look towards his shower, but decided it too wasn’t worth the effort. He slipped on a loose pair of sleep pants and fell onto the bed. A half-hearted pull and twist got the covers over his hips, and Runaan was asleep with the closing of his eyes.

_____

He awoke when someone climbed onto the opposite side of the bed. Rolling his head to see the intruder he stared, uncomprehending, at Rayla. “Hi.”

“You said you’d come back after an hour, but it’s been three and I got worried.” She sat with her legs tucked beneath her and a glass in her hands.

Runaan struggled through the cotton filling his head, and tried to understand her words. “Three hours. I’m sorry.”

Rayla shook her head and scooted closer. She held out the glass. “I made you this, so you’ll feel better.”

Runaan pushed himself upright, but it caused a spasm in his chest that sent him coughing. He rolled onto his side and buried his face in his arm until it passed. With smaller, careful movements, he got himself against the headboard. He took the offered glass, observing the contents with trepidation. “What is it?”

“It’s medicine, take it.”

“Medicine? You made this?” Runaan narrowed his eyes as he tried to make out any ingredients within the dark sludge, struck with the sudden regret of not paying more attention to her supply gathering.

“When people get sick, they need medicine, and they make medicine from plants, and Ethari always says love heals everything, so I made the medicine out of plants with love. It’s why I had to get the star plum fruit.” Rayla looked at the glass and then back to him. “So it’s going to make you better, right?”

The warmth exploding in Runaan’s chest had nothing to do with his coughing, and he ducked his head to hide the way the words hit him. Blinking hard twice, Runaan cleared his throat and nodded. “That’s right, little one,” he said. “Thank you for making me medicine.”

Runaan lifted the glass, closed his eyes, and tipped the rim against his lips. He took a large drink and froze. Rayla’s bright eyes watched him with worried anticipation, and he forced himself to swallow. When he coughed, he hoped she believed it was because of his cold. Runaan placed the half-full glass on the table and Rayla frowned. “You need to take all of it.”

Runaan stared at the rest of Rayla’s heartfelt concoction and dread pooled in his stomach, settling somewhere within the brick of dirt and star plum he’d just drank. “I will,” he said, scrambling for an excuse to not do that. “But medicine is best taken in small doses. You can’t take it all at once, or it can be dangerous.”

“Oh,” Rayla said. “Like when I have a stomachache and Ethari gives me little cups every few hours until I feel better?”

“Exactly like that,” Runaan said around a sigh of relief. 

Rayla reached behind her and grabbed something else. She climbed to the top of the bed and settled against the headboard next to Runaan, pulling the item onto her lap. “I brought my favorite book,” she said, holding it up for him to see the cover. “I’m going to read to you. Ethari always reads to me when I don’t feel well. So, I’m going to stay with you until you feel better too.”

Runaan smiled, eyes soft as he stared at the little girl flipping open her book. Maybe getting sick wasn’t the worst thing. He slid back down to lie on his side and faced Rayla as she started to read.

_____

Ethari eased the door open, slipping into the front hall with as much stealth as possible. He’d expected to find Runaan awake in the living room, but his husband’s absence made for an easier entrance. Though he was eager to surprise his husband, he had no desire to do so in a manner that ended with Runaan wielding weapons. Rayla was likely asleep, but Runaan kept late nights, especially when Ethari wasn’t around to drag him to bed. 

Slipping down the stairs to his workshop, Ethari unloaded his bag of the little treasures and gifts he’d present to Rayla and Runaan tomorrow. He sorted the new gems he’d collected into compartments and tucked precious metals away for special projects. Satisfied that everything was in its proper place, Ethari headed back up the stairs in search of his husband. 

As Ethari passed the kitchen, he did a double-take. Bowls and utensils, a cutting board and a vegetable masher lay on the counter among the carnage of plants and he frowned. Was that mud? Ethari stepped closer, pressing on one of the lights. Regret hit him as the mess revealed itself under the new illumination. A violet paste smeared the side of the sink, and remnants of lunabloom petals stuck to the bottom of the masher. A glass bowl held a mixture Ethari could only assume was dirt and moonberry juice. He shook his head. 

Whatever assault had happened in the kitchen was, no doubt, Rayla’s doing, and while Ethari had teased Runaan for being a pushover for Rayla, he knew his husband wouldn’t let this mess stand. A flicker of irritation sparked in Ethari at the thought that perhaps Runaan had been called away on a last-minute mission, but he smothered it before it grew legs. Runaan would never leave Rayla alone for a night. His husband was only even irresponsible with himself, which left the question of where Runaan was during the star plum apocalypse.

Concern bloomed bright in Ethari’s chest, and he retraced his steps to the stairs. Silence greeted him on the upper floor, and he narrowed his eyes against the darkness. The usual glow of a night light beneath Rayla’s door was absent, and Ethari turned the knob to peek inside. A brief scan of the room confirmed there was no sign of her and Ethari shut the door, his heart pounding harder in his chest. 

Further down the hallway, the soft blue light of a moonshroom shone from the cracked door of his and Runaan’s room. As he approached the sliver of the opening, Rayla’s voice, soft and melodic, called him closer. He leaned against the door frame and listened. Affection gripped him, burrowing into his chest as he recognized the lines of her favorite story. He pushed the door open wider and his heart melted further at the sight of Runaan stretched out on his side, listening to Rayla read.

The hinges creaked, and two sets of eyes darted towards him. Rayla’s face brightened. She hopped from bed with an exclamation of his name and charged across the room. Runaan shifted and tried to sit up, which ended with him doubled over and coughing. Ethari caught Rayla in a hug and watched Runaan with exasperation. “Ah. That explains things.”

Runaan pressed the back of his hand to his lips and flicked his eyes towards Ethari. “I’m about to be in trouble, aren’t I?”

“In a minute,” Ethari said. He released his hold on Rayla, but bent down, kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair away from her face. “It is well past your bedtime, sweet girl. Off you go.”

“I made Runaan medicine,” Rayla declared. 

“Yes,” Ethari said with a chuckle. “I saw. I appreciate you taking care of him, Rayla, but now you need to go take care of yourself and get some sleep. I’ll make sure all your hard work doesn’t go to waste.”

Rayla threw her arms around him again. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too, dear.”

Rayla darted off down the hallway to her room, and Ethari stepped into his own, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and crossed his arms. “I can’t wait to hear this explanation.”

“I -” Runaan started, and then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “I’m not even going to try.”

“There’s the intelligent man I married.”

Ethari crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed by Runaan’s hip. He trailed his fingers along a flushed cheek and sighed at the heat coming off Runaan’s skin. “Oh, love. Why didn’t you send for a doctor?”

Runaan closed his eyes as Ethari’s fingers caressed his skin, sinking into the feeling of his husband’s returned touch. “It didn’t seem so bad at first, just a cold.” A smile tugged on his lips and he tilted his head towards the glass on the dresser. “Besides, Rayla made me medicine.”

“Medicine, huh.” Ethari lifted the glass and pulled a face at the final product of the chaos in the kitchen. “I saw some of her ingredients in the kitchen. They were unique. Should I share them with you?”

“Oh, I’d very much rather you didn’t. I know how it tasted, and that’s knowledge enough.” Runaan winced at the memory of the slick slime sliding down his throat. “The star plum was an inspired touch, though.”

“And you drank it, anyway.”

Runaan laughed, which transitioned into a cough. Ethari slipped an arm under him and helped him sit up, holding him until his breathing leveled. Runaan dropped his head to Ethari’s shoulder. “She was worried, and it was the only thing I could do to ease it.”

Ethari used the arm supporting Runaan to tug him into his side and rested his head atop his husband’s. “Bless your soft heart,” he said. “It’s the Silvergrove’s best kept secret.”

“Oh, quiet you. I’d messed everything else up this week. I could at least do that much for her.” Despite his words, Runaan cuddled closer to Ethari, sighing in contentment when his husband wrapped both arms around him. “How was your trip?”

“It was good, but I missed you and Rayla. I’m not much for leaving the Silvergrove, honestly. I like my home, and my workshop, and my husband - all the things I love are right here. I find little use in traveling too far,” Ethari said. “And you’re obviously hopeless without me.”

“Obviously,” Runaan said, but another harsh cough undercut his sarcasm.

Ethari rubbed his back until the fit passed, and then he eased Runaan against the headboard and stood. When Runaan opened his mouth to protest, Ethari leaned down and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to go wash up from the trip, and look in on Rayla, then I’ll be to bed,” Ethari said. “Tomorrow, I’ll go into town and get you some proper medicine. If you don’t start getting better soon, Rayla will think her cure didn’t work, and we can’t have that, can we?”

Runaan shook his head. “No, but I don’t think I cannot stomach it a second time.”

“Serves you right,” Ethari laughed, and brushed a stray chunk of hair behind Runaan’s ear. “Rest now, love. I’ll be back soon.”

Runaan hummed in acknowledgment, but already his eyes were closing. “Ethari?”

Ethari paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“I am hopeless without you. I’m glad you’re back.”

Ethari smiled. “I love you too, heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Occasionally when I'm stuck on other stuff or just want to write something short, I'll fill some prompts and requests over on my tumblr. If there's anything you'd like to see, or just want to come say hi and flail about The Dragon Prince and Ruthari in particular, feel feel to drop me an ask.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://krixelangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
